far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmina Adamache-Mondragon
Prefect Auxilia Acceptarius Rorarii Palanti Magister Praceptor Aquila Adamache-Mondragon Cosmina (Cosmina Adamache-Mondragon; May 13, 3010) is a prefect within the 4th Legion of House Aquila, having recently been transferred. For more than a century she has served the Imperial Legions as a drill instructor for newly recruited legionnaires, and in the past for the soldiers sent to Noctua as punishment. Traits and Appearance At the age of 190, Adamache-Mondragon has kept her vitality with the help of LET - though the early forms of treatment failed to prevent her hair from graying, her appearance has otherwise remained youthful of a middle-aged woman. Known to be strict, assertive, and not easily intimidated, she can often come off as rude and angry. This belief by others is only strengthened by her resting face - a constant scowl or frown. Her attitude has helped perpetuate her family's poor reputation that has earned her and her relatives both fear and contempt. Politically, she is a proponent of the Provisum party within the Convocation - though not an official member. While a staunch supporter of the Empire, her beliefs have often been described has radical, as she has not been afraid to challenge the current state of the Empire and humanity. These challenging views are usually demands for a "return to the Empire of old" which include the pre-Scream imperial state and in some rare cases the imperial state under the Blood Eagle. Another major topic of concern for Adamache-Mondragon is the existence of alien life: she is a strong proponent for the complete eradication of any alien life that could pose a threat to humanity. She has been known to use fear-monger tactics in an effort to gain support and currently seeks to lobby the High Church by gathering support for the CEACB. Biography Family The Adamache-Mondragons are an Aquilan noble family native to Diomikato. The oldest known members are Ivan and Melita Adamache-Mondragon, who were both born in 2660, five years before the Scream. Though their ancestry is lost, Ivan and Melita's survival allowed them to become the progenitors to the modern Adamache-Mondragons. The Adamache-Mondragon family has a long history in the military. Most infamously they are known for remaining loyal supports of the Blood Eagle during the Second Imperial Civil War with many members having fought and died in support of the Aquilan Empress. This loyalty to the end tarnished the reputation of a family already known for their severity amongst Aquilan society. Currently the family's main branch - which is descended from Ivan and Melita's first son - is currently headed by Nicusor "Nico" Adamache-Mondragon but his daughter, Cosmina, has been the de facto head of the family for nearly fifty years. Though both familial heads, especially Cosmina, have tried to improve their family's reputation since their original fall, neither has fully succeeded. The Adamache-Mondragons own many holdings throughout the Greenbelt, but they have not held land inside any of the Diomikato's major settlements, including the capital, since the destruction of the Red City. The family's primary residence is Amachragon - a heavily fortified manorial estate used entirely for farming and levy raising. The 25 square mile compound is protected by an outer defensive wall while a much smaller inner wall protects the manor house. Family Tree In their entirety, the Adamache-Mondragon family has contained a total of 110 known members - all of whom have been of Diomikatan blood. The twenty-five members still living now make up seven branches: one main and six cadet. Five additional branches have married out of the family and into other Aquilan dynasties. Family Tree - Larger View Heraldry The coat of arms of Adamache-Mondragon is a circular seal which contains the seven-headed hydra, the family name, and the family motto. Their family colors are white and brown. Their family motto is Semper Dominari, Ne Cede which means "Always Dominant, Never Yield". The coat of arms may sometimes include the motto of House Aquila, Ferociter Fideliterque, ''and the phrase ''Nostri Impera which means "Our Rule". War Memorial Early Life Adamache-Mondragon was born in Amachragon, Diomikato, on Mary 13, 3010. She is the daughter and only child of Nicusor "Nico" (b. 2900) and Genoveva Adamache-Mondragon (2903–3163). Her birth came late in her parent's life, an occurrence common to the primogeniture line of the Adamache-Mondragons. Her father, Nico, served in the Legio DI during the Second Imperial Civil War but retired soon after her birth, while her mother helped to manage the family's estates. Early on in her life, Adamache-Mondragon was put through rigorous tutoring in order to prepare her for both enlistment within the Imperial Legions and for her eventually succession as the family's head - this tutoring included learning Common lyric, making her quadrilingual. Both her parents took a vested interest in her education and, though her tutors taught her the new values of House Aquila, her beliefs and politics were heavily influenced by her formerly Loyalist parents. This influence came especially from her father. whom she had a particularly close relationship with - one that has persisted through to her adult life. By the age of nine, she had already begun helping her father train their family's serfs in military drills - her interest in assisting with levy raising quickly proved to be a natural talent. Even having to supervise serfs much older than herself, Adamache-Mondragon proved to a strict disciplinarian that garnered respect among the estate's population beyond simply being the lord's daughter. At 14, she was sent to attend Triple A as a cadet. Service History Academy Life In 3024, she enrolled at the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium and would spend the next four years training to become an officer in the Imperial Legions. After completing first year basics, she immediately joined the Scholae to begin specialization training as a drill instructor. She remained with the Scholae for the final three years at the academy with supplementary studies with the Urbane. Adamache-Mondragon's ultimate goal was join the Imperial Dogs legion upon graduation, in order to follow in her father's footsteps; however, such aspirations would come to an end in her final year at the academy. Though she received high marks during her four years at Triple A, she was not entirely the perfect student her instructors would have wanted. One of her professors in particular, Magister Aquila Gul Sayan, had been forced to reprimanded her for multiple infractions including "attitude problems", "usurpation of authority", and one incident in which she fought with another cadet. Adamache-Mondragon was outspoken in disliking Magister Gul and her hostility towards him eventually led to an incident where she publicly disparaged the magister. As punishment for her insult and insubordination, Magister Gul, was able to order her transfer into Legio CDIV upon graduation. Her time at the academy also saw her develop an interest in oil wrestling. She actively participated in academy tournaments and, though she never pursued a professional career, she has continued the hobby well into her adult life. She graduated from Academia Ardenti Arbitrium in 3028 at the rank of tribune. Peace Period During the period of time comprising the end of the Masked Emperox's reign and the entirety of the Shining Star's reign, she spent many years training legion recruits at Camp Martius, seeing hundreds of generations of legionnaires instructed by her hands. During this time she declined promotion to prefect at least three times, stating that she preferred the duties of tribune - such as the conscription of the Limitanei. Her efforts during this century earned her the Conspicuous Service Wings and the title of Acceptarius. War Against the Artificials Immediately upon the betrayal of the synthetic legions in 3178, the synths within Noctua attacked an ongoing staff meeting and managed to kill most of the legion's commanding officers. Tribune Adamache-Mondragon had been absent from the meeting because tribunes had not been required to attend. After the initial confusion, she helped lead the purge, alongside Tribune Blandius, against the outnumbered synthetics. She joined the rest of her legion when Noctua was transferred to Imperial Prime in 3182. She survived the initial massacre in orbit and became entrapped on the planet's surface with the remaining survivors. For ten years she led conscription efforts to sustain legion forces from the continued synthetic onslaught. Upon returning home in 3193, she was rewarded with both a Distinguised Service Shield and a Bravery Shield for her actions on Imperial Prime. War with the STO In 3200, during the Battle of Diomikato, Tribune Adamache-Mondragon, alongside what remained of Legio CDIV, worked to help coordinate evacuation efforts on Diomikato's dark side with Legio Lux. After the initial invasion subsided, she took a leave of absence to check in with her family at Amachragon. After a two month period, she returned to Incubus Castellum to continue her duties in the legions. Reign of the Pyxis Emperox In 3201, she was declared AWOL after failing to report to her station at Camp Martius. As punishment, she was suspended from duty with 1/3 pay for a month. Soon after her suspension, with the authorization of Operation Into Tomorrow, she would be transferred out of Legion Noctua and into Legion Lux, where would finally accept the promotion to prefect. As part of her new duties in Legion Lux, Prefect Adamache-Mondragon was appointed as the head disciplinarian of Triple AAA, earning her the title of magister. She was also given a postion as an instructor in the newly created ASCE training school for the serf repopulation program. Later Life In 3041, she was involved in a shooting with two neo-eagleists. According to her report with the authorities, they had tried to recruit her but became hostile when she declined. This incident would help improve her reputation among some Aquilans who had questioned her loyalty. In 3151, Nico Adamache-Mondragon became infirm after suffering from reoccurring illness for a number of years. Unable to continue managing the family estate, Cosmina, then a domina, began administering the family in her father's stead, including taking on the title of dux. In 3166, she chose Edward Yasti to become her personal servant and steward. Edward, a serf born on one of the family's minor holdings, was granted the privilege after achieving the grade of Soricidae on the ASCE system. Influenced by her father's close ties, she maintained a close relationship with her closest cousin branch once headed by Néo Adamache-Mondragon; however, for most of her life the branch was headed by Erasmo Néo Adamache-Mondragon. The Erasmo branch kept such great relations with her that after Erasmo's second son, Virgil, was born she was named his godmother. Unfortunately the guardianship would go into effect seven years later when, in 3182, the Erasmo branch were murdered by their synths. Virgil Adamache-Mondragon was the only survivor of the attack. Upon returning home from the war, Tribune Adamache-Mondragon took her cousin in and decided to hold his family's land in trust until he could become of age and join the military - a requirement he has yet to fulfill. In 3200, she purchased the village of Lamonrack for 700,000 credits from Centurion Aquila Machenez Auxesia. This earned her the title of praceptor. In 3201, during the Eridanii Gala, she was given an ACRE made, Model 3021 Thunderbolt that was sold during the event's auction. Stats Cosmina Adamache-Mondragon's stats represent different aspects of her character (Many are based on the original character idea that has since developed further): *The Partial Expert/Warrior class represents her division between being in the Imperial Legions and being the head of her family; warrior gives her bonuses to attack and HP (Thus showing her training as a soldier), while expert gives her extra points to use on non-combat skills (thus showing her understanding of civilian knowledge). *The Noble background was chosen over the Soldier background because, while Aquilan nobility is often in the military, it helps to separate Cosmina from non-noble characters who may have the Soldier background. The background also offered skills that contributed to the character's life more than pure physicality that the Soldier gives. *Foci: **Authority foci was taken in order to represent Cosmina's ability to lead troops as a military officer and command serfs as a noble women. This especially coincides with her interest as a drill instructor. **Specialist foci was taken to boost her Lead skill in order to show that she particularly excels at her leadership roll. This foci also then improves the Authority foci thus further cementing her ability to command others. **Unarmed Combatant foci was chosen to represent a minor aspect of Cosmina: her enjoyment of oil wrestling. Through wrestling (and the help of military training) she has become better at unarmed combat, though it is mostly for sport. *Skills: **Administer skill shows her knowledge at managing her family's land and helps with legion paperwork **Exert skill shows that she is physically fit, which is fitting of a soldier **Know skill shows that she is educated, which is fitting of a noble **Lead skill (which was boosted to 2 with the help of foci) once again shows her uncanny ability to lead, command, and otherwise train her soldiers. This is what she loves to do so it was important to make it her best skill. **Perform skill represents her charismatic abillities in noble mannerisms and performance. Especially ballroom dance. **Notice skill shows that she is alert and aware, which is fitting both a soldier and a noble who needs to know everything that goes on at their estate. **Punch skill once again showcases her training as a soldier but also her interest in oil wrestling. Both aspects contribute a point to the skill thus making it a 1. **Shoot skill is extremely important for a soldier to have, simple as that. **Stab skill similarly shows her military training. **Talk skill is influenced by her Lead skill; it represents the her ability to navigate conversation amongst nobility. It is lower than lead however due to her personality that many find intense or rude thus hampering the skill. *Stats: **Strength and Constitution were boosted to 14 (If they weren't already rolled) to represent that sport-honed physique, to match her Punch skill and Unarmed Combatant foci. **Intelligence was boosted (If not already rolled) to represent her noble upbringing and education. **Charisma was boosted to help with her Lead skill and all the character aspects associated with it. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members